


What's In A Name...

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drinking, M/M, Miscommunication, One Night Stands, Sexy Times, Smut, this is to say sorry for the sad one I posted last week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire saves Enjolras in the simplest way possible and it leads to something more.</p><p>(also known as Lilly wrote a very sad thing last time and is trying to make you all feel better with sex and fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name...

Grantaire looked up from his beer and frowned. There was a man at the bar. A handsome man he noted; with a bottle of beer in one hand and a phone in the other. He was reading the screen intensely and didn’t seem to notice the guy sit down next to him and lean over. Grantaire sat back and watched for a few moments as the handsome man looked up and gave the guy a half smile.

"Big mistake."

Grantaire took a drink and watched as the man started talking to the handsome on. He was pushy; Grantaire felt himself growing angry at him. He stood up and grabbed his jacket; pulling it on he headed over to the bar. The handsome man was trying to edge away as the other man leaned in and tried to touch his leg. Grantaire cleared his throat. The handsome man turned around and Grantaire grabbed his shoulders,

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Got caught up at work. Forgive me?"

The man stared at him,

"Wha-"

"Ugh you know what the boss is like."

He pulled the handsome man into a hug and leaned into his ear,

"Just play along. Don't worry I'll go when he does."

The man relaxed in his arms and hugged him. He pulled away but kept a warm hand on Grantaire’s neck,

"I thought you'd ditched me."

"You? Like I could."

The man beside him rolled his eyes and left with his beer in his hand. Grantaire waited until he was gone then stepped back.

"Didn’t mean to scare you. Just looked like you could use some help."

The man smiled at him,

"No no thank you. He was uh...creepy."

Grantaire smirked,

"Anyway...I'll leave you to it."

The man grabbed his arm,

"No stay. Stay and let me...buy you a drink. Least I can do for saving me from a creep."

Grantaire rubbed his neck,

"How do you know I'm not a creep?"

"Are you?"

Grantaire smiled again and pulled his jacket off,

"You can buy me a beer."

The man gestured to the bar tender,

"One beer."

He held his hand out,

"Name's Enjolras."

Grantaire looked down at the hand before taking it.

"R."

"R?"

"Yeah it's short for uh....Robin. But everyone in my life calls me R."

The bar tender put the beer in front of them as Grantaire sat down,

"Here's to saving people clearly in over their heads."

Grantaire chuckled and clinked the bottles.

 

"Are you gonna be okay getting home?"

Enjolras smiled,

"Yes. Thanks. I'll be fine."

Grantaire nodded and stepped back; Enjolras grabbed his wrist and pulled him close,

"Unless of course you wanna...carry on the evening?"

"I...you want to?"

Enjolras pulled him closer still,

"I guess I...feel like taking a risk?"

Grantaire gripped the back of Enjolras' neck and kissed him.

"You sure? You don't know me."

"I know enough. How close are you?"

"Not very it’s just a kiss."

Enjolras chuckled and gripped Grantaire’s hips,

"I meant how close do you live?"

"You wanna go to mine?"

Enjolras smirked and shrugged his shoulders,

"I would suggest mine but it’s a train ride away and I don't think I can last much longer without ripping your clothes off."

"You usually like this Enjolras?"

"No...Must just be you."

"I live round the corner. Come on."

He took Enjolras' hand and pulled him down the road.

 

Grantaire groaned as Enjolras slammed him against the wall; he dropped to his knees and began undoing the man’s jeans while pressing kisses to the soft flesh of his stomach.

"Jesus Enjolras- you always this eager?"

"Guess it’s been a while."

Grantaire smirked as he kicked off his trousers,

"Well you are certainly still in-oh fuck"

He grabbed Enjolras' head as the man took him in his mouth. He worked him until he felt Grantaire’s knees shake. He leant back and smiled up at him,

"Think you're good to fuck me now?"

"Oh god yes."

Enjolras smiled and stood up. He pulled his own jeans off before kissing Grantaire,

"Come on then R. Show me what you're made of."

Grantaire swallowed and nodded,

"Through there. Bedroom."

Enjolras threw his underwear across the room and smiled,

"Come on then."

 

It was when Grantaire had three fingers inside him that he fell in love; Enjolras was writhing beneath him, curse words falling from his lips as he threw his head back,

"Now. Now please. Please R. Please."

Grantaire shushed him and pressed a kiss to his throat before pulling his fingers free and reaching for the condom. Hooking Enjolras' legs over his arms he pushed in; surging forward to kiss the man deeply. He moved quickly; too far gone to try and make it last longer. Enjolras moved his head and bit down on his shoulder as he pulled him closer- wrapping his legs around the man’s waist to try and force him deeper. Grantaire cried out and slammed his hand against the wall behind them. Enjolras stuck his hand between them as best he could and began rubbing himself,

"I'm close."

"Me too. Hold on. Hold...on."

Grantaire changed his angle and thrust hard and fast; unable to stop the grin when Enjolras cried out.

"That good?"

"Fuck...right there. Don't stop."

Grantaire gripped the sheets and pounded into the man before stilling as he came. Enjolras followed shortly after with a deep groan. Grantaire collapsed against him and pulled out slowly.

"Fuck me."

Enjolras looked at him for a moment and chuckled,

"If you want. Just give me a minute."

Grantaire laughed,

"Oh my god."

Enjolras smiled and turned on his side to watch the man as he climbed from the bed and discarded the condom. He disappeared for a moment and returned with a cloth.

"Here."

Enjolras cleaned his stomach and dropped the cloth on the floor. Grantaire climbed back on the bed and pulled a cigarette from a pack on the nightstand. He offered it to Enjolras, who took it and sat up,

"So artist huh?"

"Try to be."

"Do any shows?"

"Not right now."

The shared the cigarette in silence; once it was gone Enjolras turned to Grantaire and ran his fingers through his hair. Grantaire turned to look at him and smiled,

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. You?"

"That was so good."

Enjolras smiled and leant in; he kissed Grantaire gently and pulled away. Grantaire stared at him for a moment until Enjolras frowned,

"What?"

"You are...beautiful."

Enjolras blushed and looked away,

"Oh my god."

Grantaire chuckled,

"Sorry."

"You say that to all the boys?"

"Only the ones crazy enough to come back with me."

Enjolras looked at him,

"Wasn't that crazy. Wouldn't have come if I didn't want to."

Grantaire looked down and smiled to himself. Enjolras stretched and looked at his watch,

"It's getting late."

Grantaire frowned for a moment then cleared his throat,

"You don't need to worry by the way."

"About what?"

"About making your escape. We both know it’s a one night stand."

"Oh...oh right yeah. I mean of course."

Grantaire looked down and nodded,

"I think you can still get the last train home."

Enjolras looked away and nodded. Grantaire touched his arm,

"You don't do a lot of one night stands do you?"

"Uh...no. I gotta go anyway I have work in the morning."

Grantaire watched him as he dressed,

"This was fun. I'll see you around R."

"Yeah. Yeah see you...it was good. Take care yeah?"

"You too. See you."

"Bye."

He waited until he heard the front door shut before rubbing his face,

"Fuck."

 

"You gonna see him again?"

"Highly doubt it- you got a light?"

Bahorel handed him a lighter and leant against the wall,

"So you're just gonna let Mr 'fantastic lay' get away then?"

Grantaire shrugged and handed the lighter back,

"It was a one night stand B. let it go."

Bahorel smirked and crossed his arms,

"Come on we're gonna be late."

"Remind me again why we're going to a protest rally...thing."

"Because the red head told me to come along and I really wanna make him come."

"Oh...okay. Don't say that again."

Bahorel laughed and walked into the cafe. Grantaire leant against the wall to finish his cigarette. He flicked the butt away and followed Bahorel.

"Hey asshole! Thanks for waiting."

"Shouldn't smoke then should you?"

"Thanks dad."

He followed him up the stairs while taking his hoodie off,

"You realise of course I'm gonna need like seventeen-fuck me."

He grabbed Bahorel’s arm and froze,

"What?"

"That's him. Fuck that's him."

He stepped away into a corner and took a few deep breaths. Enjolras looked up and froze as he saw him. He made his excuses to the people he was with and walked over to him,

"Robin. You're...here."

Bahorel frowned,

"Robin? Who the fuck is-"

He looked at Grantaire and burst out laughing,

"You told him your name was fucking Robin?!"

Grantaire stared at Enjolras and shook his head slightly; Enjolras had turned red and was flicking his gaze between Grantaire and Bahorel. Grantaire stepped forward slightly and Enjolras shook his head,

"I have to..."

He turned and fled from the cafe. Grantaire punched Bahorel’s arm,

"Why'd you open your fucking mouth?!"

He ran after Enjolras; grabbing his arm in the street.

"Wait. Let me explain."

"Did you all laugh at me? Poor Enjolras doesn't understand how this whole thing works."

"It wasn’t like that."

"Was anything true?"

"Yes. Of course. Everything was."

"Who are you?!"

Grantaire rubbed his head,

"I didn't think when I introduced myself that we would sleep together."

"What the fuck did you think would happen?"

"I didn't think!"

"Clearly."

"Enjolras please. I'm sorry. It's just my name."

"No. No it's everything. I went home with one person and now I discover that it's all a lie!"

"It's not a lie. Everyone calls me R. That's true. It just doesn't stand for Robin. It stands for Grantaire and I don't know why I lied and I feel awful for embarrassing you I do but please...it wasn’t a lie. None of it was. I promise."

Enjolras pushed his hair back,

"Grantaire?"

"Grantaire."

Enjolras rubbed his face,

"I feel like a twat. Your friend I'm sure will agree."

"Don't worry he's a twat."

Enjolras couldn't help but smile,

"Does that smile mean you forgive me?"

"It was just your name?"

"It was just the name I swear."

Enjolras nodded.

"Then I forgive you. For now."

"How can I make it up to you?"

Enjolras looked at the man for a moment before holding his hand out,

"Hi I'm Enjolras."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow before taking his hand,

"Hi Enjolras. I'm Grantaire."

They shook hands and Enjolras smiled,

"So...I have to go do this...thing upstairs."

"Right...of course. Yeah."

Enjolras shifted on his feet,

"When I'm finished..."

"Yeah?"

Enjolras shrugged,

"Fancy taking a stranger for a drink?"

Grantaire broke into a grin,

"Enjolras it would be an honour."

Enjolras smiled and looked down,

"Okay. Okay cool. Um...I need to go back up. Grantaire."

Grantaire stepped aside,

"After you."

Enjolras smiled quickly and headed back into the building; Grantaire followed, unable to keep the grin from his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop by and leave prompts at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
